Parkinson's disease (PD) is a progressive degenerative disease of the central and peripheral nervous systems. The risk of developing Parkinson's disease increases with age, and afflicted individuals are usually adults over 40. Parkinson's disease occurs in all parts of the world, and affects more than one million individuals in the United States alone. There are several other conditions that have the features of Parkinson's disease and are referred to as Parkinson's-like diseases. Both can be characterized by tremor, hypokinesia, rigidity, and postural instability.
The underlying causes of Parkinson's disease and Parkinson's-like diseases are numerous, and diagnosis can be complex. Parkinson's disease or Parkinson's-like disease is characterized by degeneration of dopaminergic neurons of the substantia nigra. The substantia nigra is a portion of the lower brain, or brain stem that helps control voluntary movements. The shortage of dopamine in the brain caused by the loss of these neurons may cause the observable disease symptoms.
There is a need for diagnosis and/or pre-motor diagnosis of Parkinson's disease or Parkinson's-like disease. Such diagnosis coupled with treatments alleviating symptoms or preventing further onset of symptoms would be beneficial. Currently there are a number of agents being tested to modify disease progression, as symptomatic treatments typically lead to unacceptable side-effects over time. Accordingly, means for screening subjects for Parkinson's disease or Parkinson's-like disease would be useful in insuring that appropriate treatments are promptly provided.